Haruka Kuran
Haruka Kuran (玖蘭 悠 Kuran Haruka) was a Pureblood vampire, born over 3,000 years ago. Haruka was Yuki and Kaname's father, Juri's older brother and husband, and Rido's younger brother. Appearance Haruka Kuran had the typical features of the Kurans and the unnatural beauty of the Purebloods. He possesses dark brown hair and garnet colored eyes. He shares similar looks with his older brother, Rido and his son, Kaname, though his hair was much shorter and less wavy than either of the two. He has a deceptively young appearance and appears to be in his late twenties because Purebloods do not age. Personality Juri describes Haruka being similar to Yuki in their personality. Mild tempered, quiet and kind. Haruka was a good match for his more outspoken and mischievous wife, Juri. Haruka also appears to be very patient, as well. He was described as a pacifist who believed in the future, one who lived quietly and watched over his family. History It was revealed in 38th Night that Juri and Haruka had been together for almost 3000 years, ever since Juri was born. Haruka fell in love with Juri and pursued her dogmatically until she eventually returned his affections. It was apparent that Juri was initally irritated by Haruka's advances. After Haruka and Juri got together, they decided to start a family and Kaname was their first child. However, their brother, Rido, had kidnapped and murdered Kaname partially for revenge but, mainly to awaken Kaname the Ancestor leaving Haruka and Juri to raise the ancestral Kaname as their own. In fear of Rido taking their daughter Yuki Kuran, Haruka decided to hide Yuki's existence from the world until she was strong enough to protect herself. Plot The Kuran family's story was revealed in the 38th Night that Rido had come back to the Mansion after discovering Yuki's existence to do the same thing he had done to Kaname. Haruka defends his family as he fights Rido but is eventually wounded by a Hunter 's sword. Kaname comes and acts as a human barricade between Rido and Haruka but the latter states that it would shatter his pride as a parent if he allowed Kaname to defend him. After a short conversation between them, Haruka calls Kaname his adorable son before shattering into a million pieces. Powers & Abilities The Vampire Knight fanbook mentions that of all things Purebloods can do, Haruka specialized in the power to morph into the flesh, bodies, etc. of others. This power is shown during his battle with Rido and his followers. Equipment Relationship Juri Kuran Juri was Haruka's younger sister, wife and lover. Haruka was in love with Juri for a very long time, and after all his efforts, Juri finally fell for him. They got married and had two children that is Yuki and Kaname. Kaname Kuran Kaname doesn't seem to interact with Haruka a lot and doesn't seem to treat him as a father, like calling him by his name rather than calling him oto-san (a respectful word/title for a father). But even if Kaname treats him that way, Haruka still loves him like his own son. When Haruka was seriously injured by Rido, Kaname seemed to care for Haruka and was even seen attempting to get revenge for him when he died. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Deceased Category:Minor character Category:Male character Category:Flashback character Category:Married Character Category:Juri's husband Category:Kuran family